Una spark y un corazón pueden fusionarse
by moira scamander
Summary: Las fiestas nunca han sido amigas de Optimus Prime, así que siempre las ha evitado. Pero un día eso lo llevo a conocer a una humana con varios complejos y un gran corazón. Después de convertirse en su compañero a falta de alguien mas, las cosas cruzaron la linea de lo que es posible o no. y al pasar de lo posible a lo imposible también se dio un cambio en la spark de Optimus Prime.
1. No debiste haberme visto

**Una spark y un corazón pueden fusionarse.**

Cap. 1: No debiste haberme visto.

N/A: Hola lectores. Esta es mi primera historia. Antes había intentado otros proyectos pero este fue el que realmente funciono ya que logre que la inspiración llegara más seguido y poder escribir un poco antes de que se fuera.

Disfruten la lectura.

(PD. LOS PENSAMIENTO VAN ENTRE COMILLAS Y SEPARO LOS DIALOGOS CON GUIONES)

Las carreteras de Jasper, Nevada se veían totalmente vacías a esa hora de la tarde, por toda la ciudad reinaba un aire de tranquilidad, excepto en la base Omega 1, donde había una gran fiesta para celebrar la llegada de Wheeljack, al equipo autobot. Esa era la razón por la que Optimus Prime, transformado a su modo vehículo se dirigía hacia un saliente rocoso que nadie visitaba. El trayecto solo le tomo 15 minutos y cuando llego se transformó a su modo robot para estar más cómodo.

A pesar de estar en medio del desierto era un sitio muy bonito. Las rocas lo ocultaban pero él podía ver todo el panorama, aunque solo estaba ahí para disfrutar del sonido del viento, así que desactivo sus ópticos. Ese sonido le recordaba cuando la paz reinaba en Cybertron y él era un simple archivista. Sonrió con melancolía recordando esos viejos tiempos mientras sentía la luz del sol entibiar el metal de su rostro, pero no presintió que habría alguien observándolo.

Ese alguien era una chica de 25 años que había ido a pasear después de un largo día de oficina. Su cabello lacio y de color negro le caía hasta debajo de los hombros, era alta como de 1.75 metros, y su tez erra bastante clara. Llevaba ropa deportiva y una mochila en la espalda además de un bloc de dibujo en la mano y un lápiz entre la oreja y el cabello. Su cara expresaba consternación ya que no era normal encontrar un robot gigante en medio del desierto.

"Tal vez lo armaron con retos de autos o algo así" pensó Dánae, pues ese era su nombre. Realmente a pesar de lo extraño de la situación no pudo evitar notar que el robot estaba muy bien hecho, de alguna forma parecía como si tuviera vida. Tomo el lápiz y realizo un bosquejo sencillo. Cuando termino se empezó a acercar muy lentamente para verlo mejor y no hacer ruido, pero cuando había avanzado menos de un metro pateo una piedra que se fue a estrellar contro otra causando un pequeño estruendo.

Dánae no tuvo tiempo de sentirse ridícula por acercarse con sigilo a algo que, obviamente no le iba a hacer daño, ya que en menos de 2 segundos el robot se le4vanto, abrió los ojos y le apunto con unas especies de cañones que salieron en donde habían estado sus manos.

La situación se volvió tensa y extraña, en el rostro de Optimus se vio un claro gesto de sorpresa mientras que Dánae estaba estática, pero no por el miedo. Realmente estaba asombrada, ya que había escuchado rumores de la existencia de esa tecnología, pero jamás imagino llegar a ver algo así con sus propios ojos.

Todavía no se recuperaba de la sorpresa cuando vio como que esas armas volvían a transformarse en las manos que había visto antes y se sobresaltó aún más cuando escucho que el robot decía:-Chatarra, no debiste haberme visto.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Cap 2: Otro Autobot

**Una spark y un corazón pueden fusionarse.**

Cap. 2: Otro Autobot.

N/A: Hola lectores. Perdón si me tarde en actualizar, pero el mismo día que iba a pasar la historia a computadora y subirla a Fanfiction mi tía me llevo a ver el Ultimo Caballero así que se me fue el día. No es una justificación, así que si hay alguien que quiera golpearme lo aceptare. Muchas gracias a Tavata por tomarse el tiempo para dejar un review, eso me animo mucho cuando escribí este capítulo, igualmente agradezco a quienes leen.

Disfruten la lectura.

(P.D. Los personajes no me pertenecen, a excepción de Dánae)

Si la situación no había sido extraña, en esos momentos definitivamente lo era. Dánae, a pesar de la sorpresa ni siquiera había dejado caer el bloc de dibujo, solo seguía viendo a Optimus, el cual sin previo aviso se arrodillo hasta que pudo verla más de cerca.

En ese momento, Dánae por fin reacciono y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero dio la casualidad de que piso una piedra y cayo de espalda. Optimus extendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Ella esperaba que la fuera a aplastar o algo por el estilo, pero cuando vio que no le hacía nada se sujetó de uno de sus dedos (ya que con una mano apenas y podía sujetar la punta del índice de Optimus) y se incorporó.

-Soy Optimus Prime, líder de los autobots. Sé que debes de estar confundida, así que puedes preguntar lo que quieras.-Dánae a ese punto ya no quería correr. Le estaban dando respuestas ilimitadas, solo que ahora sus preguntas también eran infinitas. Pero aun así en su cabeza rondaba una prioridad.

-¿No me vas a lastimar?-dijo después de pasar saliva ya que tenía la boca seca.

-Mi principal objetivo es proteger a la raza humana-dijo con voz profunda y que calmo un poco la preocupación de Dánae.

-¿Fuiste construido por algún científico que ahora me habla a través de su invento? ¿O de verdad estas vivo?- Dánae esta vez hablo muy rápido y muy bajo, ya que si el bot era peligroso no quería provocarlo. Pero Optimus entendió perfectamente la pregunta.

-Yo no fui creado por ningún humano-la pregunta lo había ofendido un poco, pero se le paso ese sentimiento cuando recordó que aquella humana no sabía nada sobre su raza.-soy un organismo robótico autónomo, proveniente del planeta Cybertron. Un mundo que hace tiempo fue destruido por una guerra, que asolo con gran parte de la población-el tono de voz de Optimus empezó a transmitir algo de tristeza y nostalgia. A pesar de que su expresión no había cambiado, Dánae se dio cuenta de ese detalle y decidió cambiar de tema. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Optimus prosiguió con su explicación.

-Durante la guerra se formaron 2 bandos: Autobots y Decepticons, al inicio de la misma luche junto al líder Decepticon por una causa justa, pero la guerra lo corrompió.-Optimus ayudo a Dánae a subirse a una de las rocas más grandes para que quedaran a la misma altura.

-Entonces, ¿toda tu raza vive actualmente en este planeta?- realmente no se hubiese sorprendido si le dijera que sí, ya que como no se había dado cuenta de su existencia, debían estarse ocultando muy bien. Todavía seguía en un ligero shock por el descubrimiento de esa tarde.

-Actualmente hay seis Autobots conviviendo con humanos en la tierra, pero por desgracia los Decepticons son más numerosos.-Optimus volteo a ver hacia la dirección donde estaba la base, esperando que cuando llegara con aquella chica la fiesta ya hubiese terminado (y le rezaba a Primus por que no se les ocurriera iniciar otra por la llegada de Dánae).

-Son muy pocos-dijo Dánae interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Optimus- Pero dices que conviven con humanos, ¿Acaso hay más personas que saben de su existencia?- Optimus la miro un segundo antes de continuar hablando, realmente estaba muy asombrado de que aquella humana se estuviera tomando todo tan tranquilamente (a excepción del inicio, claro) "Su actitud se parece a la de Raf, calmada, tolerante y curiosa." Aun recordaba el miedo que mostró Jack y la emoción de Miko cuando conocieron al equipo.

-Tres humanos acompañan a algunos miembros del equipo para ayudarlos a manejarse mejor en su este planeta. Además sus fuerzas armadas tienen conocimiento de nuestra existencia y nos han brindado su apoyo al permitirnos convivir pacíficamente y darnos un poco de su tecnología- Dánae se sorprendió de saber del conocimiento que tenía el ejército "Tal vez me cambien de división después de esto", suspiro pero por el momento nada es seguro.

 _Mientras tanto en la base Omega 1…_

El verdadero Wheeljack acababa de llegar y mientras se enfrentaba con Makeshift, Ratchet aprovecho la distracción para llamar a Optimus y que acudiera lo más pronto posible.

-Optimus, me escuchas, tenemos un problema.- lo dijo en voz muy baja pero con tono de urgencia para que Makeshift no lo escuchara

 _En el saliente rocoso…_

-Vaya, así que trabajan con el ejército, creo que…_empezó a decir Dánae, pero se interrumpió al ver como Optimus sujetaba su receptor de audio.

-Optimus, me escuchas, tenemos un problema.- se escuchó por su comunicador.

-¿Qué sucede, Ratchet?- Dánae escuchaba atenta esperando el momento en que esa conversación terminara para seguir hablando con Optimus.

-Un "con" se infiltro en la base, tienes que venir rápido, solo que por tus propios medios, el portal espacial esta inutilizado.- Ratchet sonaba preocupado

-No tardare.- después de que se cortó la comunicación Optimus volteo a ver preocupado a Dánae y le explico:-debo ir a la base, necesito que me esperes aquí, aunque tal vez tarde un poco.-La ayudo a bajar de la formación rocosa. Optimus estaba a punto de transformarse cuando Dánae le volvió a hablar.

-Espera, ¿porque no puedo ir contigo?- Dánae ya había recogido todas sus cosas lista para lo que se presentara.

-En estos momentos es posible que estemos bajo ataque, así que si te quedas aquí podre estar seguro de que estas a salvo-antes de que lo volviera a interrumpir se transformó a su modo vehículo ante la mirada de asombro de Dánae, la cual después de verlo alejarse se sentó en el piso junto a la misma roca en la que había hablado con Optimus para tratar de asimilar todo lo que había pasado.

-¡Diablos! ¿Cómo voy a asimilar todo esto?- se preguntó en voz alta viendo la ruta que había tomado Optimus, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que había anochecido y que la luna estaba bastante alta, además de que el clima había refrescado bastante. De su mochila saco su teléfono y vio la hora; eran las 11:57.

"Por suerte mañana no voy a trabajar", pensó mientras veía la luna esperando que Optimus no tardara y la dejara con el suspenso de saber que iba a pasar después. Se quedó pensando en todas las alternativas posibles, pero a pesar de toda la adrenalina liberada, la sorpresa, la emoción y las dudas no pudo evitar quedarse dormida.

Optimus llego a la base justo cuando se cerraba el portal que devolvió a Makeshift a la Némesis. Tuvo que hablar con el verdadero Wheeljack, Bumblebee lo distrajo un rato animándolo a que se quedara en la fiesta un poco, y realmente se quedó por qué no sabía cómo decirle a su equipo que su líder había roto la regla no. 1. Al final decidió que se lo comentaría a Ratchet cuando hubiese un poco de calma.

Al final la calma solo llego cuando Wheeljack dijo que se iría y todo el equipo salió a despedirlo, menos Ratchet y el, lo cual ayudo bastante por la discreción con la quería tratar el asunto.

-Ratchet, necesito que cuando regrese el equipo me acompañes a estas coordenadas.-titubeo un poco al decirlo, pero logro serenarse escribió las coordenadas y las triangulo en el mapa.

-¿A dónde? Pregunto Ratchet mientras se acercaba a la pantalla-¿no será a otro lugar lleno de cadaveres ciber…? ¡Por la Allspark! Ese lugar está muy cerca de donde mataron a Cliffjumper.-Ratchet volvió a triangular las coordenadas para ver si no se había equivocado.

-Las coordenadas están bien, viejo amigo, no necesitas revisarlas de nuevo. Y no vamos a otro campo de batalla lleno de cibertronianos muertos. -Ratchet lo miraba inquisitivo, realmente Optimus no era tan misterioso pero ahora….

-¿Hay algún problema con un "con"? ¿Encontraste energon? ¿Alguna actividad Decepticon? –Optimus tomo aire para dar una respuesta que seguro haría enfurecer a Ratchet?

-No, un nuevo miembro humano se unirá al equipo- Obviamente Ratchet reacciono como si le hubiera dicho que ahora apoyaba la causa de Megatron.

-¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Optimus! ¿Tenemos que cuidar a otro humano más? ¡Como si los niños no causaran ya demasiados problemas!-Ratchet se encontraba entre la desesperación y el enfado- Además, ¿No crees que ya hay demasiados humanos que conocen nuestra existencia? ¿Qué tal si uno de ellos no llega a ser lo suficientemente discreto y revela nuestro secreto?-La expresión de Optimus seguía neutral mientras que Ratchet estaba completamente furioso.

-Confío plenamente en que nuestros amigos humanos guardaran el secreto. Hasta ahora, todos han sido muy discretos, incluso Miko.-Ratchet suspiro y volvió a ver el mapa-Ahora, Optimus, dime cómo fue que paso esto-

-Me vio por accidente cuando salí, fue en el lugar al que vamos a ir en unos momentos-

-Bien, ¡Bien! Con eso tengo suficiente. Y espero que a partir de ahora tengas más cuidado con tus salidas. Pero te diré una cosa Optimus, a menos que Bumblebee quiera hacer de doble niñera ya no hay quien…-

Ratchet- dijo Arcee por el comunicador- ya estamos listos para transportarnos, abre el portal espacial-Ratchet lo abrió rápidamente y cuando todos estaban dentro ingresó las coordenadas de la ubicación de Dánae.

-Ratchet, ¿A dónde van?- pregunto Bulkhead antes de que entraran al portal.

-Tenemos que arreglar un pequeño problema que se presentó- Explico Optimus antes de que Ratchet entrara al portal- les explicaremos en cuanto regresemos. ¿Por qué no llevan a los niños a sus casas?, se notan cansados.-Y en efecto, Miko ya estaba roncando en el hombro de Bulkhead, mientras que Raf no dejaba de frotarse los ojos y Jack no dejaba de bostezar. Entro en el portal antes de que les hicieran más preguntas, dejándolos bastante confundidos.

Dánae despertó sobresaltada. Al inicio le costó recordar porque estaba ahí, hasta que vio el reloj y se espabilo al ver la hora, ya eran las 3:47 de la madrugada. Recordó lo que había pasado y saco el bloc de dibujo, el cual no había cerrado, así que pudo ver sin ningún problema el dibujo que había hecho de Optimus. Se quedó viendo el dibujo, como esperando que el original regresara a contestar el resto de sus preguntas. En eso vio de reojo que una extraña luz verde iluminaba el lugar, volteo a ver el origen de la luz solo para descubrir un extraño vórtice de color verde con rayos morados, azules y blancos. En ese momento se levantó para echarse a correr si la situación lo requería, pero termino escondiéndose tras una roca para ver qué pasaba. Vio salir de aquel extraño remolino de colores a un bot, por un segundo pensó que era Optimus pero se dio cuenta de que era mucho más bajo y tenía una complexión distinta y otros colores, así que siguió oculta hasta que unos segundos después Optimus salió detrás y el remolino desapareció. Ratchet escaneo el área pero al parecer no encontró lo que buscaba ya que volteo a ver a Optimus en busca de respuestas.

-Muy bien, Optimus-le dijo con una nota de desagrado en la voz en la voz-donde está el nuevo miembro humano del que hablaste.-Optimus también escaneo el área y detuvo su vista en las cosas que Dánae había dejado.

-Aquí sigue.-Optimus camino unos pasos en la dirección donde Dánae estaba escondida y la llamo-¡Dánae!- fue el impulso que Dánae necesitaba para salir de su escondite.

-Optimus, ¿Todo está bien? ¿Quién es él?- pregunto Dánae viendo a Ratchet, Optimus dio un paso al frente posicionándose junto a Ratchet.

-Dánae, te presento a Ratchet, nuestro médico y científico. Ratchet, te presento a Dánae- Dánae inclino la cabeza y dijo en voz muy baja algo que sonó como un "mucho gusto" y Ratchet se le quedo viendo.

-Es mayor que Miko, solo espero que tenga la madurez suficiente para no hacer tanto desastre como los chicos- Dijo volteando a ver a Optimus para después ver de nuevo a Dánae- Bien, solo te diré algo, debes guardar muy bien lo que sabes de nosotros. No le puedes decir a nadie de nuestra existencia, ¿Habrá que buscarle un compañero, verdad Optimus?-

-Ratchet, necesito que en este momento la lleves a su casa y mañana la recojas para llevarla a la base y presentarla al resto del equipo.-Ratchet lo miro incómodo y le dijo.

-Estoy muy ocupado tratando de terminar las calibraciones del portal terrestre, creo que vas a tener que encargarte tú, Optimus.-era obvio que Ratchet no quería cuidar a ningún humano, pero Optimus no dijo nada, ya que no quería que fuera grosero con Dánae.

-Muy bien, espero que esté listo pronto.-Dánae se veía incomoda, así que agradeció mucho cuando Optimus le dijo.-Te llevare a tu casa, mañana vendrás a la base a conocer al resto del equipo.

-Ok. Bueno, nos vemos Ratchet.-Ratchet asintió con la cabeza, abrió el portal espacial usando un control remoto que había llevado consigo y entro. Después de que se cerró Optimus se transformó a su forma vehículo y abrió la puerta del chófer para que Dánae entrara, ella recogió sus cosas y subió.

-Mejor ponte el cinturón- le dijo Optimus mientras ella cerraba la puerta, Dánae obedeció pero cayó en la cuenta de algo importante.

-Espera, Optimus. No se manejar- dijo con una nota de nerviosismo en la voz. Entonces vio que el radio y los medidores de gasolina y velocidad se encendían sin que ella hubiese tocado nada.

-No hay ningún problema, yo me encargare de todo.-dijo mientras empezaba a manejar.-Dime tu dirección, por favor.-

-Ummm, es la calle Peyton Randolph, en un edificio de apartamentos. Optimus visualizó en su procesador un mapa de Jasper y se puso en marcha. Dánae iba muy silenciosa mientras veía por la ventana, ahora si podía organizar mejor sus preguntas y había una que le preocupaba más que el hecho de que la fueran a cambiar de área.

-¿Todos tus compañeros son como Ratchet?- su voz sonaba algo desilusionada ya que había pensado que todos serian como Optimus

-No, él es más serio que el resto. - Dánae volteo a todos lados intentando ver de dónde salía su voz hasta que logro ubicarla en algún lugar cerca del volante- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Creo que estaba molesto cuando llegaron, ¿Acaso fue por mi culpa?-Optimus percibió el leve rastro de tristeza que había en su voz

-no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte.- le respondió Optimus- Es solo que desde que llegaron los niños han dado muchos problemas, así que no estaba muy contento cuando le dije que llegarías.- eso tranquilizo un poco a Dánae, hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-Optimus… ¿dijiste "niños"?- pregunto Dánae sin poder ocultar el miedo en su voz. Optimus sonrió internamente al percibir su preocupación. Definitivamente la humana le caía bien.

-No te preocupes, Dánae- dijo antes de que pudiera hacer más preguntas,-nunca los involucramos con ningún peligro, si es lo que te preguntas. De hecho están con nosotros por la misma razón que tu.- y le conto la historia de cómo habían conocido a Jack, Raf y Miko. Cuando termino ya habían llegado al edificio en que vivía Dánae. Antes de que ella se despidiera él le hablo.

-Mañana tengo que llevarte a la base, ¿Tienes trabajo, para saber dónde debo ir por ti cuando termines?-

-Mañana no voy a trabajar-Dánae dio un bostezo muy largo, en eso Optimus abrió la puerta, antes de que bajara le dijo-: Muy bien, mañana vendré por ti a las 9, ¿Esta bien?-

-Si, por supuesto. Entonces hasta mañana Optimus.-se despidió y bajo de un salto.

-Hasta mañana Dánae.- se despidió Optimus esperando a que ella entrara para irse. Dentro del edificio Dánae subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso con un poco de desgana. Llego a su departamento y entro. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia la ventana, por la cual se podía ver toda la calle y cuando miro hacia afuera vio a Optimus alejarse lentamente. Ahí Dánae se dirigió hacia su cuarto y se sentó en la cama. Se cambió la ropa que llevaba por un pijama ligero y se metió a la cama. "Que me espera mañana" fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Cap 3:bienvenida al equipo Prime

**Una spark y un corazón pueden fusionarse.**

Cap. 3: Bienvenida al equipo Prime.

N/A: Hola lectores. Aquí les traigo el otro capítulo, al final se pone interesante y creo que aquí se sentara el precedente para el resto del fanfic.

Disfruten la lectura.

(P.D. Los personajes no me pertenecen, a excepción de Dánae)

Optimus manejo hasta un área despoblada junto a la carretera y después de asegurarse de que nadie pasaba por ahí pidió un portal terrestre, ya que estaba bastante cansado y su sistema se moría por una recarga. Paso por el portal y al único que encontró fue a Ratchet.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto Optimus en lo que Ratchet cerraba el portal-

-Ya se fueron a dormir, les explique la situación de manera general y nadie mostró inconvenientes, mañana tu das los detalles

-De acuerdo Ratchet, gracias.- Optimus siguió hasta una parte de la base en donde estaban las habitaciones de los miembros del equipo, lo que antes era una bodega para armamento que habían dividido en varias secciones para que cada quien tuviese una habitación.

Optimus entro a la suya y ni se molestó en prender la luz. Se recostó y desactivo sus ópticos. Pero aun así todavía se quedó pensando unos minutos en todos los sucesos del día y lo que podría pasar al día siguiente hasta que por fin pudo recargar

Dánae apagó el despertador cuando sonó a las 7:30 de la mañana y golpeó la cabeza contra la almohada. Sabía que tenía que haberlo desactivado desde el viernes que le dieron la noticia de su mudanza pero no lo hizo. Se quedó mirando al techo intentando conciliar el sueño pero entre más pensaba en las cajas y maletas que la esperaban en la pequeña sala de su departamento más agobiada se sentía. Después de media hora de intentos infructuosos para dormirse, se levantó y decidió tomar un baño para calmarse.

Después de tomar un desayuno ligero, empezó a empacar los libros y cuadernos que había en la sala mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Después de media hora de limpiar y guardar las cosas que había en su librero escucho el sonido de un claxon. Tiró el libro de James Dashner que tenía en las manos y corrió a la ventana. Todo el edificio estaba vacío a esa hora excepto por un estudiante que vivía en el mismo piso que ella y una señora jubilada en el segundo piso. Cuando ella se asomó a la ventana, ellos ya estaban mirando el camión estacionado justo a la entrada del edificio

-¡Demonios!- exclamo mientras se metía corriendo-¡Se me hizo tarde!- entro corriendo, agarro su mochila salió corriendo después de cerrar la puerta. Su edificio tenia elevador pero era una chatarra tan lenta que decidió bajar las escaleras a saltos. Salió corriendo y se subió al modo vehículo de Optimus.

-Hola Optimus- saludo ella mientras se acomodaba y cerraba la puerta

-Hola Dánae- saludo Optimus para ponerse en marcha. Avanzaron en silencio hasta salir de la ciudad, ya que Dánae no sabía de qué hablar, porque aunque tenía muchas ganas de conocer más cosas sobre el lugar del que venía Optimus, no tenía el valor para preguntarle al recordar su reacción de la noche anterior al hablar sobre Cybertron y la guerra, sin embargo fue Optimus quien rompió el silencio.

-Por como saliste creo que se te hizo un poco tarde-Dánae entrelazó las manos y comenzó a explicar:- Amm, si, te estaba esperando, pero además estaba organizando algunas cosas, es que la próxima semana me voy a mudar a California.- Optimus se sorprendió, en ese momento ya se había formado una buena opinión de Dánae, ya que después de estudiar la historia humana se había dado cuenta de que no eran una especie muy tolerante, y menos con otros seres vivos, pero desde que conoció a Dánae se dio cuenta de que ella tenía una gran capacidad para aceptar las diferencias. Sin darse cuenta se propuso intentar que se quedara en Jasper.

-¿Te vas con tu familia?- le pregunto mientras pasaban frente al saliente rocoso en el que se habían conocido el día anterior, Dánae suspiro y empezó a explicar mientras miraba por la ventana.

-No, me voy por el trabajo. Como trabajo en una pequeña división del ejército aquí en Jasper, soy ingeniera en mecánica automotriz. Pero en una base en California les faltan ingenieros, entonces voy a ir junto con otro compañero a Los Ángeles-su tono de voz dejaba traslucir tristeza, lo que a Optimus no le paso desapercibido.

-Pero tú no quieres irte, ¿verdad?- Dánae cerró los ojos y pregunto: ¿Tanto se nota?- con una sonrisa triste continuo explicando:-Si me emociona el hecho de conocer nuevas personas, un nuevo lugar. Pero es permanente y no quiero dejar mi hogar- "Aunque no hay nada que me obligue a quedarme" pensó ella con melancolía.

Optimus guardo silencio unos minutos mientras meditaba los pros y los contras de lo que pensaba hacer y finalmente le dijo a Dánae:-Si de verdad quieres quedarte, creo que podemos solucionarlo- Dánae no sabía si sorprenderse o alegrarse, pero prefirió preguntar

-¿En serio Optimus?- Optimus tuvo que contener una sonrisa por ver que a Dánae se le iluminaba el rostro.-Solo dime-pregunto ella-¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?

-Te dije, que teníamos contactos con el ejercito, el agente Fowler nos puede ayudar.- A Dánae el apellido le recordaba algo pero no le dio mucha importancia en ese momento

-Optimus, ¡ESO SERIA GENIAL!- grito ella, sin embargo después de ese arranque de emoción de sonrojo un poco. Optimus decidió cambiar de tema para no incomodar más a Dánae

-Bueno, en unos minutos vamos a llegar a la base, pero solo conocerás a 3 miembros más del equipo, el que llego ayer se fue a buscar a otros autobots en busca de ayuda- Dánae simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo:-Aunque siento que son muy pocos espero que sean más agradables que Ratchet-

"Si somos pocos, y parece que cada día tenemos que cuidar a mas humanos de mas decepticons" pensó Optimus

-Aunque somos pocos, somos un equipo fuerte y unido-

\- No lo dudo si tu e… ¡Optimus, vas a chocar!- dijo Dánae bastante alarmada cuando Optimus se salió del camino y se dirigió a la entrada secreta de la base, sin embargo, no dijo nada, así que simplemente entraron y dejo boquiabierta a Dánae al pasar por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala principal.

Justo cuando entraron Dánae bajo de un salto y contemplo la sala asombrada por la grandeza del lugar mientras Optimus se transformaba a su espalda

-Solo no me vuelvas a asustar así, Optimus- dijo ella antes de fijar su vista en los bots presentes: Ratchet, Arcee y Bulkhead. Sin embargo, las sorpresas no terminaban ahí, ya que no esperaba ver a uno de sus profesores del bachillerato hablando con Ratchet, hasta que volvió a verla bastante sorprendido.

-Profesor Fowler- dijo a modo de saludo cuando el la reconoció

-¿Dánae?- cuestionó el bastante sorprendido-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?


	4. Cap 4: Ella nos puede ayudar

Se que me tarde en actualizar, pero ya voy a estar un poco mas activa

Disfruten la lectura

¿Dánae?- cuestionó el bastante sorprendido-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

"Oh, no. Esto es malo" pensó Dánae, sin embargo, intentó mantener la compostura.

-Es una historia larga.- dijo con las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda.-Lamento si cause algún problema pero...

-¡Un momento!- interrumpió Ratchet- ¿De donde se conocen ustedes?- interrogó mirando expectante a ambos. Fowler pasó un brazo por los hombros de Dánae, quien para sorpresa de Optimus no rechazó el contacto.

-Danae fue mi mejor alumna durante el tiempo que di clases de bachillerato-dijo Fowler para sorpresa de todos- Ahora, me gustaría que me explicaran ¿que es lo que esta haciendo aqui?- todos miraban la escena con cierto grado de desconcierto hasta que Optimus habló.

-Ayer en la tarde me encontraba haciendo un recorrido por los alrededores y por accidente me crucé con ella. Bien sabe que no podemos dejar desprotegido a ningún humano que sepa de nuestra existencia- eso pareció calmar un poco a Fowler así que continuó.

-Si me disculpan, tengo que preguntarle un par de cosas- y antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera contestar algo le dijo que la siguiera y empezó a avanzar hacía uno de los pasillos.

Danae siguió a Fowler por los pasillos sin saber exactamente cómo tomar su actitud. Su ex maestro se veía muy calmado a pesar de las circunstancias, ya no parecía el viejo gruñón que le dio clases en su último año de secundaria.

Llegaron a una especie de bodega repleta de cajas que contenían algún tipo de material azul. Fowler se sentó sobre una de esas cajas y la invitó a tomar asiento junto a él.

-Profesor- empezó a decir Dánae después de tomar asiento junto a él- de verdad no era mi intención…-

-Deja las formalidades de lado- dijo el restándole importancia al asunto- Llevo mas de 5 años sin dar clases, asi que ya no soy profesor. Como verás ahora soy agente y me designaron especialmente con los bots, ademas hay cosas más importantes de por medio. Quisiera preguntarte un par de cosas.

-Por supuesto, no tengo problema- contestó ella bastante aliviada de no haber recibido una amonestación por lo sucedido.

-Primero, desde que te encontraste con Prime,¿En algún momento estuviste expuesta a algún peligro?- cuestionó él bastante serio.

-No, para nada- respondió ella con seguridad en su voz, aunque por dentro se moría de vergüenza por el miedo que mostró al principio.

-Muy bien- dijo Fowler ya más relajado-ahora otra cosa¿Has sabido algo de tu tío?-

-Ohh, honestamente no- dijo ella bastante incómoda- él sabe que no me interesan sus estúpidos planes y tampoco ha intentado contactar conmigo, pero…¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Hace unos días estuvo involucrado en un incidente de transporte de desechos peligrosos. Fue a unos kilómetros de la capital de Carolina del Sur. No pasó a mayores, pero nos causó un dolor de cabeza- ante eso Dánae solo soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Parece que es su único objetivo en la vida, y de verdad lamento no ser de más ayuda, aunque detesto cuando me relacionan con él- hablo ella con cansancio.

-Lo sé, sé cuánto intentas liberarte de toda esa carga- le respondió él en tono amable mientras le pasaba un brazo por la espalda- Pero bueno, hablemos de cosas más agradables. Escuche que te van a transferir a los Ángeles, ¿Es verdad?- Dánae hizo una ligera mueca de disgusto, lo cual Fowler supo interpretar muy bien.

-¡Ya veo!, es la misma historia de siempre, ¿No te quieres ir de Jasper aún?- él tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, ya que al parecer eso no había cambiado

-Pues ya me van a transferir- dijo ella con un suspiro-Honestamente no lo quiero dejar pasar por que es una oportunidad única, además, no tengo nada porque quedarse, de hecho ni yo entiendo por qué tanto apego por este lugar-

Fowler meditó el asunto, mientras que a lo lejos en el pasillo se escuchó un pequeño escándalo, pero como él permaneció tranquilo Dánae no le dio mucha importancia.

-Yo puedo encargarme de que te quedes, ya se que este lugar te importa mucho. Además, pronto vas a tener una razón para no querer dejarlo, solo te pido un favor: No vayas a matar al torbellino morado.- dijo él sonriendo.

-¿Torbellino morado? ¿A que se refiere con…?- Dánae no pudo terminar la pregunta porque en es momento entro Miko a la habitación soltando un grito de alegría y corriendo a abrazar a Dánae, la cual no pudo esconder su expresión de desconcierto.

-Soy Miko- ella empezó a hablar muy rápido- me emocione mucho cuando escuche que por fin había otra chica, y creo que Ratchet dijo algo de qué trabajabas en el ejército, ¿Es verdad? ¿Has matado a alguien? ¿Tienes un arma super cool? ¿Has ido a Afganistán o a un sitio parecido?-

-Miko, ¡Tranquilízate!- dijo Jack cuando entró a la habitación seguido de Raf- déjala respirar, ella si necesita oxígeno- con eso Miko soltó a Dánae, quien aunque seguía bastante sorprendida se recompuso recuperando su actitud seria de siempre.

-Perdona a Miko- dijo Jack algo avergonzado- es bastante...impulsiva.-Sonrió un poco y se presentó:-Yo soy Jack-

-Yo soy Raf- se presentó el más pequeño con una sonrisa. A pesar de sentirse muy observada, Dánae hizo su mejor esfuerzo por formar una sonrisa.

-Pues yo me llamo Dánae, es un gusto, chicos- ella tenía las manos cruzadas en su regazo, intentando mantenerse tranquila, pero la actitud de Miko no ayudaba mucho: daba pequeños saltitos de alegría y la miraba con mucha emoción. Por suerte Fowler se dio cuenta de la situación e intervino antes que Dánae se pusiera más nerviosa.

-Un momento chicos, si quieren terminar de hablar con ella, que sea junto a los demás, ya que tampoco han tenido la oportunidad de conocerla- a Miko le dio casi lo mismo, ya que tomó a Danae del brazo y se la llevó corriendo al vestíbulo, con Fowler y los chicos tras ellas.

Cuando llegaron con los demás, Bumblebee estaba platicando con Arcee y con Bulkhead, mientras Optimus y Ratchet discutían sobre algo, cuando entraron Miko llamó la atención de ellos con un "hola" bastante largo.

-¡Arcee! ¿Qué te parece?- le gritó Miko- ¡Ya no somos las únicas mujeres aquí!- Danae sonrió algo incómoda cuando todos voltearon a verla.

Mientras tanto, Fowler se había acercado a Optimus y le había pedido hablar de algo apartados de los demás, se retiraron a un rincón de la sala, mientras que Danae intentaba integrarse con los demás.

-¿Sucede algo agente Fowler?- preguntó él refiriéndose a Danae, esperaba que Fowler tuviera buenas noticias respecto al tema, después de su conversación con Ratchet no tenía idea de cómo se iban a arreglar las cosas.

Unos minutos antes…

Cuando Fowler se fuera con Dánae, los demás se quedaron en shock un momento, pero después Arcee siguió conversando con Bulkhead sobre los chicos, mientras Optimus se dirigía a hablar con Ratchet.

-Y ahora lo que nos faltaba, seguramente Fowler va a hacer un berrinche por esto- exclamó Ratchet molesto, Optimus decidió contarle lo que había descubierto esa mañana.

-No creo que tengamos problemas por eso, ella trabaja en el ejército. En una semana la iban a transferir a otro lugar, pero se va a quedar por seguridad- ante esas palabras la molestia de Ratchet incremento, pero intento permanecer tranquilo.

-En caso de que se quede, ¿quien la va a cuidar?- dijo él bastante serio- Arcee está ocupada, Bumblebee está ocupado, Bulkhead está ocupado (y la verdad es que cuidar a Miko es muy pesado) y yo tengo que estar aquí preparado por cualquier cosa que se presente. ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea?-

-Algo se nos ocurrirá viejo amigo- dijo Optimus manteniéndose tranquilo- mientras tanto…- ya no pudo terminar la frase porque se activó la alerta de proximidad avisando que Bumblebee estaba llegando, con los niños.

Cuando entraron Miko salió del interior de Bumblebee, incluso antes de que este se detuviera completamente, y se dirigió corriendo hacia Bulkhead.

-¡Bulk! ¿Ya llegó la nueva chica? ¿Dónde está?- gritó completamente emocionada, mientras Raf y Jack la alcanzaban.

-Emm, pues está en la bodega- dijo el nervioso- pero espera un poco, esta hablando con Fowler- sin embargo Miko solo dió un grito de alegría y se echó a correr hacia las bodegas

-¡Miko, esperanos!- gritó Jack corriendo tras ella junto con Raf, los demás solo miraban la escena un poco confusos, esperando que las sorpresas terminarán pronto.

Cuando todos regresaron a la sala, y Fowler y Optimus se apartaron de los demás, Dánae pudo presentarse ante todos con más calma. Después de decirles su nombre, y ver que todos eran amables y tranquilos, se relajó bastante, y dejó que le preguntaran lo que quisieran.

-¿Entonces eres ingeniera?- ella asintió ante la pregunta de Arcee -¿pero nunca has estado en un combate real?-

-No, a pesar de que recibí mi entrenamiento completo, nunca fui muy buena en cuanto a la parte física, así que solo me dedico a arreglar y mejorar cosas- Miko hizo un pequeño puchero al escuchar que no le podría contar una historia sobre alguna batalla. Dánae sonrió con ternura al ver su gesto.

-Oye, Dánae- empezó a hablar Jack- ¿pero en tu área, trabajas sola, o tienes mas compañeros que te den una mano?-

-Pues, conmigo trabaja un chico llamado Scott, solo que él es programador y se encarga de complementar las cosas que arreglamos, con su respectivo software, fuera de él solo son algunos asistentes que no pasan mucho tiempo con nosotros, porque son practicantes y solo van a completar calificación-

-Y este chico es tu novio- preguntó Miko con inocencia, lo que provocó que Dánae se sonrojara.

-Nooooo- se apresuró a contestar "Dios me libre, solo eso faltaba, si es un mujeriego" - es solo un amigo, de los mejores que tengo- Miko sonrió y dijo:

-Bueno, pero Scott igual se puede poner celoso, porque aquí vas a tener más amigos- ante ese comentario Dánae se rió, definitivamente le agradaría estar ahí.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la sala, Fowler había olvidado que tenía que hablar con Optimus, ya que no le había quitado la vista de encima a Dánae hasta que la vio reírse.

-Quería hablar contigo, sobre el hecho de que ella se va a quedar aquí- dijo Fowler-hablaré con mis superiores para que se quede aprendiendo algo de su tecnología, ¿No hay problema?-

-No veo ninguna razón para negarnos, siempre y cuando esos conocimientos no caigan en malas manos-respondió Optimus- sería un problema que Silas accediera a esa información- Fowler se movió algo nervioso.

-Justo de eso quería hablarte. Ella podría en un futuro, ayudarnos a atrapar a Silas- Optimus estaba a punto de preguntar el porqué pero él no le permitió hablar- No te puedo dar la razón, ya que es un asunto que solo ella puede contarte, pero si te puedo decir que se conocen y tal vez él recurra a ella, si tenemos suerte ahí podremos darle fin a los problemas que podría causar-

-Agente Fowler, ¿acaso hay algo más que le preocupe?- dijo Optimus sl ver como se quedaba callado, como si no supiera cómo continuar.

-Prime, esa chica me importa mucho- respondió él mirándola con gesto paternal-tiene un pasado que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera, además está completamente sola en este mundo- Optimus también estaba mirando en la dirección de los demás, justo en el momento en que Bulkhead hablaba con Ratchet intentando convencerlo de unirse.

-Bueno, lo que le voy a decir a mis superiores es una excusa-dijo Fowler un poco nervioso- ella siente mucho apego por Jasper, y aunque no quiero meterla en problemas, siento que estar aquí le hará mucho bien, por eso quería pedirte un favor-

-¿Que clase de favor?- Optimus estaba intrigado, Fowler no era de pedir las cosas de esa manera, tal vez estar frecuentemente con el equipo le había ayudado.

-Quiero que ella esté bien protegida- habló Fowler- así que te voy a pedir que tu la cuides personalmente. No conozco a nadie mejor que tu, y ademas, creo que se llevarán bien.

A Optimus se le hizo extraña la idea, pero no dijo nada. Recordó lo poco que había convivido con ella y le parecía una persona agradable. Eso no sería un problema para él, pero también le ayudaría a comprender mejor algunos aspectos de la raza humana que aún no entendía.

-Mientras sus superiores no se opongan, yo no tengo ningún problema. Puede dejarlo en mis manos.- Fowler respiro aliviado, le dio las gracias y fue a hablar por teléfono para pedir lo de la reasignación.

Al final del día, Fowler le había notificado su nueva asignación a Dánae: oficialmente a partir de la próxima semana, sería como la asistente de Fowler (cuando el requiriera ayuda con documentación y ese tipo de cosas) y se quedaría a estudiar parte de la tecnología que podrían ofrecer los Autobots, ya con la autorización de Optimus. Entre ella y Jack, habían acabado con las intenciones de Miko de hacer otra fiesta, ya que ella no quería traer tanta atención sobre su persona.

El día terminó cuando todos se retiraron a sus casas, los chicos al día siguiente tenían escuela y ella tenía que retirar algunos papeles en su antiguo lugar de trabajo para poder quedarse.

Ya había oscurecido cuando Optimus la estaba llevando de nuevo a su departamento, y aunque se veía cansada, no tenía el mismo aire melancólico de la mañana, así que Optimus decidió entablar una conversación más directa.

-Dánae, por si no te lo dijeron, a los chicos se le asignó un compañero. Bumblebee con Raf, Arcee con Jack y Bulkhead con Miko, como Ratchet está muy ocupado, yo seré tu compañero- antes de irse, el agente Fowler le había pedido que no le notificara de la protección "especial" que iba a recibir, así que lo manejó como algo normal.

-Genial- dijo ella con cierto entusiasmo- pero ¿exactamente que comprende eso de los compañeros?- preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Básicamente, es por seguridad, ya sea mientras tu te trasladas a algún lugar, patrullaje ocasional en caso de que tengamos la sospecha de algún peligro, y ese tipo de cosas- Dánae sonrió, durante el día se dio cuenta de la dedicación de los bots por proteger a sus amigos, y esperaba entablar una bonita amistad con ellos. Eran casi una familia y eso la llenó de nostalgia. Se quedó callada, con una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro, Optimus recordó las palabras de Fowler al ver esa mirada llena de sueños.

"Esa chica tiene un pasado que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera, además está completamente sola en este mundo"

-¿En qué piensas?-le preguntó él, ella suspiró, y su sonrisa se hizo un poco más amplia, pero ya no era de nostalgia, era de alegría.

-Creo que no deberían llamarse equipo. Estan mas alla de eso, casi son una familia- esas palabras tocaron algo en el interior de Optimus, ya que no se había puesto a pensar en sus compañeros de esa manera.

Sin embargo se distrajo un poco al ver pasar a toda velocidad a un auto de color verde oscuro, hacia el centro de la ciudad. Eso pareció espabilarlos a ambos.

Cuando llegaron a la calle de Dánae, ella se bajó después de desearle buenas noches y entró a su edificio. Se sorprendió de verlo un poco callado a pesar de que aún era temprano, subió a su piso y se sorprendió de ver las luces apagadas, ya que ella recordaba haberlas dejado prendidas. Estaba a punto de meterse en su habitación cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba desde la sala.

-Vaya, vaya. Así es como tratas a tus invitados- le habló una voz grave, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara. Prendió la luz de golpe y tomó lo primero que tuvo a la mano para defenderse.

-Tí…Leland, ¿Qué diablos haces en mi casa?- grito asustada.

-¡Aghh, calmate Dánae!-dijo el hombre, mientras rascaba con molestia la cicatriz de su frente- Esa no es forma de tratar a tu única familia-

Escucho teorias de quien es la "única familia" de Dánae.

Gracias por leer


	5. Cap 5: Los asesinos

-Esa no es la forma de tratar a tu única familia-

Dánae miró al hombre sentado en su pequeño sillón e intentó regular su respiración, mientras sentía su la adrenalina correr por sus venas.

-Escúchame bien -dijo ella lo más calmada posible, pues no quería hacer ningún alboroto-la última vez que te atreviste a aparecer por aquí, deje muy en claro que no quería volver a verte-

-Dánae, vine aquí porque me informaron de algo que hace que me preocupe por tu seguridad- respondió el hombre, pero al escuchar eso, Dánae contuvo las ganas de soltar una carcajada por lo irónico de sus palabras. -

-Muchas gracias, tío- dijo ella con la voz cargada de sarcasmo-pero por si no te has dado cuenta, me puedo cuidar sola, y aun más teniendo en cuenta que tu solo sabes poner mi vida en riesgo-

-¿Que insinuas, niña?-preguntó él bastante enojado.

-¡No insinuo nada!- exclamó ella-Pero si de verdad te preocupa un comino mi seguridad, no intentarias involucrarme cada que quieres hacer algo,¿cuando vas a entender que tus estúpidos planes no me interesan? Cada vez que tu haces algo, es como si los altos mandos dijeran "Vamos a preguntarle a la sobrina de Silas, seguramente ella sabe algo", porque inmediatamente vienen aquí y me interrogan-

Silas se canso de escuchar a Dánae, así que se levantó y la tomó de los hombros para que lo escuchara, a pesar de que Dánae presentó resistencia no pudo hacer nada y terminó cediendo ante el.

-Dánae, escúchame-dijo él con voz autoritaria-Quiero que me digas, ¿que sabes de los autobots?-al escuchar eso Dánae se quedó en shock, por primera vez miró a Silas con miedo.

-Yo...no sé nada, no sé de qué me estás hablando-desvió la mirada para no ver a Silas directamente, pero él la hizo voltear.

-¡No me mientas, Dánae!-le dijo él-¿Crees que no se que antes de esta mañana te iban a transferir a California? ¿Crees que no se que tu ex-maestro te tomo como asistente?- después de decir eso la soltó y se volvió a sentar-Ahora explícame, ¿cómo es que terminaste involucrada con ellos y que es lo que sabes?

-¿Sabes algo? No tengo porque responderte, para eso tienes a tus espías, además, eso no te incumbe, si de verdad te "preocupa" mi seguridad, como me dijiste, vete en este instante de mi casa, pues me siento más segura con ellos que cerca de ti- después de decir eso Dánae se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando Silas volvió a hablar.

-¿Te sientes más segura junto a un grupo de asesinos?-le preguntó él, ella se detuvo y volteo a verlo lentamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Silas no contestó a su pregunta -Tío, ¿que fue lo que dijiste?-repitió ella parándose frente a él.

-Te dire algo,niña:hace unos dias intente obtener el Dingus…-Dánae lo interrumpió.

-¿El Dingus? De verdad, cada vez, que pienso que ya te hartaste de fastidiar a los demás, sales con algo peor.

-¡Callate y dejame continuar!- le gritó él-Ni siquiera sabes para que lo quería- _"Seguramente para nada bueno"_ pensó Dánae, sin embargo no dijo nada.

-Ese día, lo llevaban entre cuatro de esos robots, más el agente Fowler-continuo Silas- se armó una pelea junto a las vías de un tren, porque a esos negligentes se les ocurrió transportar el Dingus en el tren. ¿Quieres saber qué sucedió durante la pelea?-Dánae guardó silencio, ante lo que Silas esbozo una sonrisa irónica- Claro, seguramente tus nuevos amigos extraterrestres no te lo dijeron, pero varios de mis hombres murieron, junto a los soldados que custodiaban el Dingus y quienes manejaban el tren. Y no solo eso, las vías y un puente resultaron destruidas y se les ocurrió poner a dos mocosos en peligro, solo para que les ayudaran-

Dánae estaba sorprendida por la historia de Silas, en el fondo de su conciencia se empezó a formar una ligera duda de lo que le había dicho Optimus

" _Mi principal objetivo es proteger a la raza humana"_

" _Nunca involucramos a los niños en ningún peligro"_

Pero al recordar de golpe con quien estaba hablando, se olvidó de eso y enfrentó a Silas.

-¿Por que deberia de creerte?- le reprocho- Después de tu largo historial de destrucción... ¿Acaso ya olvidaste el proyecto Damocles? ¿Y tus otros crímenes? ¿Qué hay de los hombres que te siguen? Solo has sabido rodearte de criminales, gente con tu misma sed de poder, todos son iguales a ti, si no es que son peor-. Un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar aquella vez que Silas la metió en la misma habitación de algunos de sus soldados.

-¿Lo dices por el incidente antes de que te unieras al ejército?-preguntó el, Dánae desvió su mirada, gesto que él interpretó muy bien-¡Por favor, tenías doce años! Ya es para que lo hubieras olvidado.

-¿Como puedes pensar que olvidaría algo como eso de la noche a la mañana?-En ese punto a Dánae le temblaba la voz por el coraje y el intento de detener las lágrimas- Yo confiaba en ti, porque le habías prometido a mi padre que me protegerias, pero desde ese día entendí, que cerca de ti, mi vida siempre estaría en riesgo- Silas se levantó y la abrazo, lo que provocó que Dánae se pusiera más tensa.

-Dánae, quiero que me digas algo-le susurro intentando tranquilizarla-¿Acaso no llegue a tiempo para evitar que te hicieran verdadero daño?-Dánae asintió ligeramente y Silas continuó-¿Acaso no maté a esos hombres que intentaron lastimarte?-Dánae volvio a asentir, Silas no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro lleno de cicatrices. _"Al final va a ser más sencillo de lo que imagine"_ pensó, liberó a Dánae del abrazo y la tomó suavemente de los brazos para mirarla directamente a la cara.

-No puedo estar siempre cuidándote la espalda. Yo no soy como tu padre, pero te he cuidado a mi manera. Gracias a mis enseñanzas te volviste una mujer fuerte e independiente, y te voy a seguir cuidando, aunque se perfectamente que puedes hacerlo sola, es por eso que vine esta noche-Dánae no se sorprendió de que retomara el tema, dijera lo que dijera, Silas jamás olvidaba sus objetivos-Dánae, necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes de los autobots, quiero que entiendas que ellos son una amenaza, no solo para tu seguridad, es una amenaza a la seguridad de todos, es por eso que deben ser destruidos, aunque también necesitamos aprender de ellos, considero que tienen mucho que ofrecernos.

-Tio, yo, en estos momentos no se nada-Dijo Dánae en voz baja-Apenas van veinticuatro horas desde que supe de su existencia. Si me pudieras dar un poco más de tiempo, yo podría conseguirte esa información- Silas se acercó a Dánae para besarle la frente, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cruel sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Por supuesto, Dánae-le dijo él- No conozco a nadie mejor que tú para aprender los secretos de esos seres- Se separó de ella y se dirigió hacia la puerta- Vendré dentro de un tiempo, para ver que has aprendido- Silas abrió la puerta, y se giró una última vez para mirar a Dánae quien no se había movido-Confio en ti, más vale que no me decepciones- Después de decir esa última frase en un tono que lo hizo sonar como una amenaza salió y cerró la puerta.

Después de eso, Dánae se dirigió a la ventana, vio como Silas se subía al mismo auto verde oscuro que había visto pasar en la tarde junto a Optimus. Cuando vio al vehículo alejarse hacia la calle principal, respiro aliviada y miro al horizonte reflexionando.

Verdaderamente, tenía muy poca información para saber exactamente en quien confiar; aunque conocía muy bien a Silas para dudar de su "intención" de protegerla, no conocía bien a los autobots, asi que tambien podia dudar de ellos. Antes de decidir qué hacer, tenía que averiguar algunas cosas por su cuenta.

Esa noche dormiría menos que la anterior, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que le había dicho Optimus y lo que le había dicho Silas.


End file.
